Funeral for Haddock, King of the Wilderwest
Summary Full Text 'Seasick: 'Being a newcomer to the camp, Seasick never expected to be leading a group of people in mourning for their dead King… Trying to keep her emotions at bay, Seasick began the procession. "Dearly beloved," she began “we are gather here today to mourn the loss of our beloved King, Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second, King of the Wilderwest and the Grounded Dungeon, O Hear His Name and Tremble, UGH UGH” She took a deep breath, looking at the solemn crowd, tears in their eyes and upon their faces. "May the valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin’s great battle field." "May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla." "And know that you’ve taken your rightful place at the table of kings." "For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A King. A father. A friend." 'Warren: '''Warren didn’t speak. She could scarcely bring herself to keep her gaze above her feet, but she was determined to stand straight in the presence of the king. It would be the last time she’d have the chance to. '''Grey Bergman: 'When Grey saw that her new friend wasn’t going to say anything, she decided that it would be her turn. She took a deep breath and stepped forward. "I…uh…" she began nervously fighting back the tears. "I don’t really know what I could possibly say about King Haddock. I didn’t really know him as well as many of you did, and…I really wish I did take the time to get to know him better because it was truly an honor to serve him in this rebellion. He was…a great leader…brave, smart, selfless." She took another breath as tears flowed down her cheeks. "He brought us all together for a great cause, and if it weren’t for him, I never would have met any of you." She casted a sidelong glance at Warren before turning her sights back to the burning ship. "So…thank you, King Haddock." 'Kierra Starlord: 'Starlord looked up from her feet, and took a step forward. “I did not know him that well either, but is saddens me no less to see him depart, as it would if I did. He was a great leader, and loved by many. He protected us, gave us purpose, showed us that we were so much more than we thought we were. He saved me from a dark place, and encouraged me to do my best, and I can not even begin to thank him enough for that.” She said, her voice beginning to quiver. “Thank you so much for everything, King Haddock. You will be missed.” She finished, and stepped back, lowering her head once more, fighting tears. 'Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'In the silence, he crowd heard the sound of shuffling footsteps approaching from the back. Stonegit, pale from pain and grief, slowly made his way through the crowd, starring up at the flag pole. His hair had grown a tad longer since he first arrived at the camp, and now hung limply in his eyes. His scared arms and face and slightly milky eyes made the boy look older than he truly was…no…it was the look on his face that aged him. Dead silence filled the area as Stonegit slowly inhaled, speaking in a barely audible hum. “I’ll swim and sail on savage se-” his voice caught and he gasped slightly, the weak melody halting for a moment. The bodyguard closed his eyes, his teeth barring. “With ne’er a fear of drown…” he stopped, the wind rolling of the distant mountains. “ing…” he sighed. He reached up, grabbing the wrist above the hand that was stuffed deep into his pocket. “Sorry…” he whispered faintly. “I forgot you hate singing…” He turned around, ducking his head, and brushing past the mourners, trudging back towards the fortress. 'Seasick: '''Watching Stonegit retreat, Seasick quietly stepped forward. "It is time. Ready the ship.” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Treepelt hadn’t spoken since the duel. She’d spent the last twenty-four hours in total silence, face devoid of emotion, hardly moving, spending most of her time in her room, speaking to no one. Only Vox could get her to eat, to move, to appear when making the solemn official announcement that the King was dead. And it was he who had coaxed her outside tonight to shiver in the snow next to him, deadened eyes watching the ceremony take place. Her tail hung limp and heavy behind her. She held a strung bow with an arrow nocked to it, like all of the rebels did, but as Seasick called for the ship to be readied and as it was pushed out onto the half-frozen water, bumping aside chunks of ice as it drifted slowly onward, as the cape snapping in the wind, she didn’t move the rebels pulled their bows in unison, all having lit their arrow-tips drenched in pitch, and fired after the ship. It seemed as though hundreds of tiny shooting stars arced through the air and landed on Haddock’s ship, setting it slowly aflame. The cape caught and began to disintegrate as lines of rippling fire crawled up the heavy fabric, eating it away. And Tree stood frozen. Then she tilted her chin up and suddenly walked forward, pulling her thick furry half-cape around her shoulders, and still carrying the bow, she walked to the edge of the water and stopped. Nothing happened for a few moments, and the rebels held their breath as Tree gazed out at the burning ship. She opened her mouth, paused for a moment, and then began a throaty lament in her native tongue, her first words since yesterday, voice echoing across the silent, frigid waters. "Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Bærs Gúðsele thæt he ma no wære his dryhtne dyrest and maga deorost.” As she sang the last words, she touched her arrow to the small campfire, lit the arrowhead, and then launched the arrow ablaze to land amidst the already-raging fire that engulfed the ship. I’m sorry.Category:Season 3Category:Events Category:Seasick Category:Warren Category:Grey Bergman Category:Kierra Starlord Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss Category:Treepelt